


It's just not in my bones (MafiaFell Sans/Reader)

by SansSimp20019



Category: Mafiafell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gangster, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Will add tags as I go, hitman reader, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansSimp20019/pseuds/SansSimp20019
Summary: Life has never been easy for Y/N L/N. Having lost her parents at a very young age she survived the only way she knew how. Turning to a life of crime. And she excels at it. But what if she wasn't cut out for that life? She becomes consumed by guilt to the point of giving up. But how else is she supposed to survive in this savage world? Maybe nothing is what it seems.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyton - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, mafiafell sans/ reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's just not in my bones (MafiaFell Sans/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N heyo I'm still new to writing so any helpful comments would be appreciated. i hope you enjoy!

It's a late Monday night, what am I doing walking down the dimly-lit street that I grew up on? I don't have a proper answer to that. I suppose that I just need a break from the harsh reality of society. Just to think back onto much simpler times.  
  
I shine my flashlight around at the now run-down houses, and grimace. This city really has changed for the worst, ever since the monsters were released from the underground that is. But I could never hold them responsible for the way they act. Eventually savage times create savage people. I've saw that first hand. They only did what they had to do to survive.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a quiet footstep from a few yards behind me. I try not to act like I noticed, still walking aimlessly and shining my light at the passing houses. Maybe if I ignore them they will go away? Or maybe I imagined it. Don't get me wrong, I can definitely defend myself from just about any man or monster, but I wouldn't. There wouldn't be a point in it anymore.

Regardless, I quicken my pace slightly. I still hear the footsteps behind me, and from the sound of them it's a large human or monster. I sigh to myself, feeling slightly defeated. At this point, I've almost made it to the end of the street. It seems this is the last chance of escape, as I hear the heavy footsteps approaching.

I break into a run towards the abandoned houses, hoping to weave between them and escape into the trees before my pursuer has the chance to catch up. In general, I've always considered myself pretty swift, for granted with my line of work I don't have much of a choice.

I get maybe 10 yards before I feel a very uncomfortable weight in my chest. And just like that, I can't move. It feels like every limb weighs a ton, and I'm surprised I'm even able to stand. I struggle against the force holding me in place for a moment longer but then realize that it's a futile attempt.

At this point my conclusion is that this some form of monster magic. That's the only reasonable explanation anyways. My blood runs cold as I realize what that means for me. The only reason a monster would want me is for my 'soul trait' or they are a member of the mobsters wiping out the competition. I knew I had to many jobs coming in to quickly, there was no way the mobsters wouldn't notice sooner or later. I expected it to an extent. I know that people who live by the gun, die by the gun, but it’s almost like I always denied that fact.

The footsteps slowly approach closer and closer, and I close my eyes. Is this what true fear is? I never thought I would be scared of death, but once again I was proven wrong. I try to turn my head to at least know by whose hands I will die by. But my head is held firmly in place, facing forward. The footsteps have now stopped. I feel the looming presence of the monster behind me. I exhale a shaky breath. I always thought I would have a longer run than this. Perhaps it's karma for all the lives I've taken and the people I hurt. Or maybe this was my fate since the beginning.

The monster uses their magic to manipulate my body to face them. I close my eyes tightly once more, feeling sick from the foreign feeling. Once everything feels like it's stopped spinning, I open my eyes, expecting to see a barrel of a gun pointed at my forehead. But instead I see a rather large....skeleton monster. Instinctively, I meet his red eye-lights, which appear to be floating in the black void of the eye socket.

  
"ya know, toots, it's not very nice to stare," he states sounding bored.

His voice is like nothing I've ever heard before. It’s both comforting and terrifying at the same time.

I snap out of my thoughts, and clear my throat before speaking in the sweetest voice I could muster," I apologize sir. I just wasn’t expecting any visitors." The large monster chuckles then offers his hand, the pressure in my chest instantly releasing. I gasp out in relief, immediately grasping my chest. I glare at his hand for a moment, before hesitantly taking it. A painful shock shoots up my arm, and I quickly pull my arm away.  
  
"the names sans. sans the skeleton."

I force a smile," Y/N. It's nice to meet you Sans. But I have to ask, why are you here?"

His sharped-toothed smile drops slightly at my question. " jeez, ya’ humans sure get straight to the point huh," he fidgets with his suit coat for a moment seemingly uninterested in the conversation, his sharp smile now returning," an' i'm pretty sure ya know why i'm here.”

My heart skips a beat at that. So he is here to kill me. I doubt someone like him would want my ‘soul’. I can't seem to find the words to speak, so I just dumbly nod. A small smile settles across my face.

It's ok.  
  
It was going to end eventually anyways. Honestly if this monster wouldn't have showed up, I would have given up anyways. At least if he kills me here it will be a little bit more honorable than doing it myself.

I move my gaze from the ground and take in his appearance. He is obviously some big time mobster. He's wearing a deep maroon suit that looks like its worth more than I've earned in my lifetime. Golden rings litter his skeletal digits. I note to myself that his bones look much thicker and sturdier than an average human skeleton. I next move my gaze to his face once more, truly taking in his features. His eye-lights are focused on me, as if he was looking through me. His bone-brows are furrowed as if he was frustrated or deep in thought. Possibly both. And his smile is shark-like with a singular golden tooth. In a normal setting, I would probably find this intimidating skeleton monster attractive.

I look back the ground before shakily speaking," Well then..what are you waiting for? If you think I'm going to fight you, I'm not. Just hurry it up and get it over with."

I know I'm never supposed to let the enemy see my fear. But I’m sure it’s obvious that I’m scared. I know I should honor my pride but...what's the point..? It's over anyways.

A loud, deep laugh erupts from Sans' ribcage. He laughs for what feels like forever, I just watch dumbfounded.

  
‘Did I say something funny?’   
  


"oh heh you got the wrong idea sweetcheeks. 'm not here to kill ya, just ta chat." I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. That just makes him laugh more. I roll my eyes before looking off to the side,"About what? I don't know if you know but it's a little late for small talk." I gesture around me at the darkness that lurks just beyond the streetlight we are standing under.

  
He takes a second more to recollect himself before casually saying," the boss wants you to join us. he says you have potential or what-not but _**tibia**_ honest i'm slightly disappointed. it seems you get _**chilled to the bone easily.**_ " He then waves his skeletal hand dismissively.

I look into his sockets blankly before groaning," That was terrible!” He just shrugs and I laugh the first genuine laugh I’ve had in awhile.

Then reality sets back in. He wants me to join the mobsters. I hesitate before speaking,”And what if I say no?”   
  
His eye-lights extinguish, leaving his eye sockets pitch black. His usual cocky, charming smile turns into a much more sinister smile.

”heh ya’ never had a choice in the matter anyways toots.”  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED...(?)**


End file.
